Mission an Love?
by Akemi Futabatei
Summary: Namikaze Naruto, seorang agen CIA yang menyamar sebagai siswa di KHS. Naruto menjadi agen CIA sejak umur 16 tahun, bertemu dengan Sasuke sang idola sekolah /Kau!/ /Hm? Oh, kau rupanya/ bagaimanakah kisah mereka selanjutnya? / Warn in side/ bad summary R&R PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Mission and Love?**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC/ AU/ AA/ Yaoi/ Shounen-ai/ Smart Naruto/ Gaje/ typo(s)/ etc**

**Pairing : NaruSasu**

**Genre : Romance & Drama ( maybe )**

**-Los Angeles, Amerika Serikat-**

TAP TAP TAP

Seorang pria berjalan mendekati sebuah pintu besar nan megah, tempat dimana ia dipanggil oleh seseorang yang merupakan bos pemuda itu.

TOK TOK TOK

Pemuda itu mengetuk pintu sopan, kemudian terdengarlah suara dari dalam yang memerintahkannya untuk masuk.

"Masuk," terdengar suara dari dalam yang memerintahkan pemuda itu masuk, kemudian dengan sopan pemuda itu membuka pintu itu pelan sehingga terdengar suara decitan pintu menandakan pintu itu telah dibuka oleh pemuda bermata biru itu.

"Ada apa anda memanggil saya, sir?"

"Ada misi untukmu. Apa kau bersedia?

"Tentu, sir. Kalau boleh saya tahu, seperti apa misinya?"

.

.

.

Selain itu di saat yang bersamaan namun berbeda tempat dan waktu –Tokyo, Jepang-

"Senang bekerja sama dengan anda, Kakashi-san. Jadi kapan agen sekaligus keponakan anda itu akan datang?"

"Besok ia akan segera tiba. Anda tidak perlu khawatir."

"Semoga saja ia bisa segera menyelesaikan masalah ini."

"Tenang saja, ia adalah seorang agen yang handal. Saya yakin ia bisa mengatasinya."

"Baiklah, semoga kau benar."

**-Konoha High School, Tokyo-**

Seperti biasa, pagi di KHS selalu di awali dengan teriakan menggema dari para sisiwi yang melihat para idola sekolah dan idola mereka, tentunya. Sebut saja Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, dan Gaara. Mereka ber-empat adalah idola seantero sekolah, bahkan Tokyo. Dikarenakan ketempanan, kepintaran, ditambah lagi orang tua mereka para pengusaha sukses dan sudah dapat dipastikan mereka itu berlimpahan harta atau kita sebut saja 'kaya'. Tak heran mereka menjadi idola sekolah, bukan?

Naruto yang baru menginjakkan kakinya di KHS, melangkah dengan pasti menuju gedung sekolah yang megah itu, para siswa dan siswi yang melihatnya berdecak kagum melihat paras Naruto yang tampan dan berwibawa itu. 'Tampan. Siapa dia? Anak baru? Somoga saja ia sekelas denganku' iner para siswi yang melihat Naruto sambil berblushing ria ketika Naruto menunjukkan senyum menawannya.

**Naruto POV**

Perkenalkan, namaku Namikaze Naruto. Seorang agen mata-mata dari CIA yang mendapat tugas dari pimpinanku untuk menyamar di sini untuk memudahkanku melaksanakan misi. Prinsipku adalah lebih mendahulukan pekerjaan dari pada urusan pribadi, setidaknya itu berlaku hingga saat ini dan tak tahu kapan aku akan merubah prinsipku. Tugasku disini, aku tidak bisa memberi tahu kalian, karena ini rahasia #buagh.

Baiklah, hanya ingin memberi tahu, kalau kalian gak mau tahu ya sudah #plak. Umurku saat ini tujuh belas tahun, dan aku sudah menjadi agen di CIA sejak satu tahun lalu. Jangan tanya jika aku dapat masuk di CIA dengan umur semuda itu, kalian pasti sudah tau alasnnya kan? Jadi tak perlu kujelaskan lagi.

Kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal saat kecelakaan enam tahun lalu dan setelah itu aku diasuh oleh pamanku, awalnya aku tinggal di Jepang namun karena kecelakaan itu aku tinggal di LA bersama pamanku Hatake Kakashi yang ada disana. Sudah cukup bukan informasi dariku? Baiklah sekarang aku telah berada di gedung KHS. Sedari tadi para siswa dan siswi disini memandangiku terus, mungkin karena wajah tampan dan kerenku kali kalau bukan apalagi coba? Yah, kukeluarkan senyum menawanku dan lihat itu, wajah mereka memerah. Benarkan apa kata ku? Aku ini memang terlalu tampan /narsis euy/.

Aku ingin menuju ke ruang kepala sekolah yang aku tak tahu dimana itu. Satu-satunya cara adalah bertanya kepada murid di sini. Berniat bertanya kepada salah seorang murid di sini, tapi dari tadi aku sudah bertanya kepada para siswi yang ada di lewat di hadapanku atau aku yang menghampirinya, namun sama sekali tidak mendapat jawaban melainkan mereka yang mimisan, pingsan, bahkan ada yang berlari sambil berteriak 'Kyaa~ dia bertanya padaku. Tampan sekali~' yah aku tahu itu realitas,tapi jika begini terus siapa yang akan aku tanyai? Dasar remaja.

Ada segerombolan murid yang tampak datang menuju kearahku. Mereka terlihat mengejar seseorang, ralat kelihatannya empat orang. Mungkin aku bisa bertanya kepada mereka, dan akupun melangkahkan kakiku menuju kearah mereka. Tanpa sengaja aku menabrak seseorang dan kami berdua terjatuh, kubuka mataku pelan sambil berusaha berdiri. Hal yang sama pun dilakukan pemuda yang tak sengaja kutabrak tadi.

"Geez, kau punya mata tidak?" pemuda berambut emo itu menatapku tajam.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Jawabku sambil sedikit membungkukkan sedikit badanku yang lebih tinggi darinya

"Sasuke, kau tak apa?" tanya seorang berambut coklat panjang kepada orang yang tak sengaja kutabrak tadi. Jadi nama anak itu Sasuke hmm.

"Hn," ujarnya datar. Kemudian kembali berjalan dengan angkuh dan diikuti oleh ke-empat orang yang bersamanya tadi, jangan lupa orang yang telah mengerubungi mereka sejak tadi. Aku hanya mengendikkan bahuku dan kembali ketujuan awalku mencari ruang kepala sekolah. Kulihat seorang gadis berambut lavender yang berjalan di depannya dengan membawa buku.

"Permisi, nona." Yang dipanggil kemudian menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Naruto dan wajahnya merah seketika.

"Y-ya?" Naruto tersenyum manis.

"Bisa tolong tunjukkan ruang kepala sekolah padaku nona…"

"H-Hinata, b-baiklah i-ikut aku" ujar gadis itu sambil menunduk malu menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Dan menunjukkan Naruto dimana letak ruang kepala sekolah yang dicarinya sejak tadi.

"Trims Hinata-chan. Senang bertemu denganmu, semoga nanti kita sekelas ya." Naruto tersenyum senang menatap Hinata yang semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Untung saja tadi ia bertanya pada Hinata.

"S-sama-sam-a…"

"Naruto," sela Naruto

"N-naruto-kun," kemudian Hinata berlari menjauhi Naruto dengan rona merah dipipinya, menuju kelasnya karena bel masuk baru saja berbunyi.

TOK TOK TOK

Kemudian pemuda itu masuk kedalam ruangan itu setelah dipersilahkan oleh orang yang ada di dalamnya.

"Namikaze Naruto?" tanya wanita yang ada di depannya.

"Ya, Baa-chan," ujar Naruto lalu menghambur ke pelukan Tsunade, neneknya.

"Kau makin tampan saja, gaki~"

"Hahaha! Baa-chan bisa saja."

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu. Bagaimana keadaanmu disana?"

"Baa-chan kan sudah tau dari paman Kakashi. Masa mau kujelaskan lagi sih~"

"Baiklah, bocah. Aku sudah tau tugasmu disini, Kakashi sudah memberitahuku. Berhati-hatilah."

"Baik! Sekarang, dimana kelasku?"

"Shizune, antarkan Naruto ke kelas barunya."

"Baik, Tsunade-sama. Ayo Naruto."

Shizune-chan adalah orang kepercayaan Baa-chan, dari kecil aku sudah mengenalnya dan aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai kakak-ku sendiri. Ingat? Aku tinggal di Jepang selama sebelas tahun, baru setelah kejadian itu aku tinggal di LA. Sekarang aku berada di depan kelas XI. A yang akan menjadi kelasku sebentar lagi. Sebelumnya aku becakap-cakap dengan Shizune-chan yang telah lama tidak aku jumpai.

Sizune-chan mengetuk pintu kelas, dan keluarlah seorang guru yang di panggil Asuma-sensai. Dan setelah itu Asume-sensai menyuruhku menunggu sebentar dipintu kelas dan Shizune-chan kembali ke ruangannya.

End Naruto POV

Normal POV

"Anak-anak, kita kedatangan murid baru dari Los Angeles. Sensai harap kalian bisa berteman baik dengannya. Naruto, silahkan masuk!" Asume sensai memerintahkan Naruto agar masuk. Dan masuklah Naruto ke kelas itu, dan bisikan-bisikan dari para murid meramaikan suasana kelas yang tadinya hening.

"Diam!" tegur Asuma-sensai kepada muridnya, "Naruto, silahkan perkenalkan namamu." Lanjutnya tersenyum kepada Naruto.

"H'hai Naruto." ujar Naruto singkat. Dan setelah itu banyak dari para murid yang melontarkan pertanyaan kepada Naruto dan dijawab seadanya olehnya. Setelah dikira tidak ada lagi yang bertanya, Asuma-sensai menyuruh Naruto duduk.

"Baiklah Naruto, silahkan duduk di kursi kosong dekat jendela di samping Sasuke." Naruto pun berjalan menuju mejanya yang baru saja di tunjukkan sensainya, sebelum itu ia membungguk hormat kepada Asuma-sensai.

Naruto duduk di tempatnya bersama Sasuke, Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan jendela baru sadar akan kedatangan Naruto setelah Naruto mendudukkan diri di sampingnya.

"Kau!" tunjuk Sasuke kepada Naruto.

"Hm? Oh, kau rupanya." Jawab Naruto enteng.

.

TBC

.

Semoga para readers suka fic persembahan saya~

Maaf jika terdapat banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, typo(s), OOC, alur geje, terus judulnya tidak cocok kah? Mohon sarannya~

Mungkin chapter ini termasuk pendek, soalnya author udh kehabisan ide dan kata-kata #buagh

Arigatou buat yang bersedia baca sampai sini~ saran, kritikan, flame yang membangun saya terima dengan senang hati~ tunggu chap depan ya, minna~ #hug

R&R PLEASE ~

Arigatou!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Mission and Love?**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC/ AU/ AA/ Yaoi/ Shounen-ai/ Smart Naruto/ Gaje/ typo(s)/ etc**

**Pairing : NaruSasu**

**Genre : Romance & Drama ( maybe )**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf sama para readers karena lama update . lagi males soalnya#buagh# ditambah kondisi saya yang agak down :s /lah kok malah jadi curcol? -_-'/ yaudah, saya lanjut aja ya~ Happy Reading minna ~ saya lupa, makasi buat yang udah bersedia review fic saya, karena kalianlah saya semangat melanjutkan fic abal ini, arigatou! Buat reviewnya, mungkin akan saya balas di chap depan, gomennasai! ^^v**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 2

"Kau!" tunjuk Sasuke kepada bocah pirang yang duduk disampingnya.

"Hm? Oh, kau rupanya," jawab Naruto terdengar biasa saja.

Suasana kelas yang tadinya gaduh karena kedatangan Naruto barusan, kini sudah kembali tenang karena satu kalimat yang diucapkan sensai di depannya.

"DIAM!" Seru sang sensai dengan lantang. Dan seketika itu kondisi kelas langsung sepi layaknya kuburan, ck ck.

"Baiklah, sekarang buka halaman 78 dan bla bla bla…" Asuma sensai mulai menerangkan pelajarannya, sedangkan para murid yang lain kembali berkutat dengan bukunya.

Lain halnya dengan Sasuke, saat ini ia sedang memandang datar buku didepannya. Pikirannya telah terbang entah kemana saat ini, ia tak mendengarkan apa yang sedang dijelaskan sang sensai. Yahh, dapat dibilang saat ini seorang Uchiha Sasuke sedang melamun tidak, tidak, lebih tepat jika dibilang ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. /sama aja kale/

Melirik ke kiri, memperhatikan sosok itu dari ujung matanya, entah kenapa ia merasa –agak- tertarik kepada bocah-?- pirang disampingnya. Beberapa menit ia memandangi pemuda pirang itu kemudian ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah berlawanan saat mendapati orang yang dijadikannya objek sedang memandanginya balik.

"Ada apa um, Uchiha-san?" tanya Naruto kepada sosok raven disampingnya -setelah melihat nama yang tertera di kiri atas seragam Sasuke- dengan ramah.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke. Naruto hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar jawaban tak ramah dari pemuda di sebelahnya itu.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak mengerti maksudmu?" tanya Naruto lagi mencoba sabar.

"Hn, dobe." Kata itu meluncur mulus dari bibir Sasuke, tak menghiraukan tatapan penuh tanya dari pemuda pirang disampingnya.

"Hm? Kau, megataiku huh?" hilang sudah sikap ramah-tamah Naruto di depan pemuda ini.

"Hn."

"Sudah kubilang, aku tak mengerti maksud hn-mu itu."

"Hn."

"Haah, sudahlah. Lupakan." 'dasar bocah. Sabar Naruto, sabar.' Batin Naruto sambil mengelus-elus dadanya.

"Ck, dasar dobe." terdengar seperti gumaman, namun Naruto masih dapat mendengar apa yang Sasuke katakan barusan.

"Belum puas mengataiku Uchiha-san?" Naruto menekan suaranya saat mengucapkan 'Uchiha-san'.

"Dan juga, kenapa dari tadi memandangiku terus?" tanya Naruto kembali ditambah dengan seringaian rubahnya. Ia sudah cukup sabar menghadapi 'bocah' angkuh didepannya ini. Menggodanya 'sedikit' tidak apa kan?

"Hn. Kau terlalu percaya diri, dobe." Elak Sasuke tetap dengan nada datarnya yang terkesan angkuh. Namun dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya yang sudah ketahuan memergoki pemuda pirang disampingnya, mau dikemanakan harga dirinya sebagai uchiha? /Ke laut aja noh/ /chidori/

"Kalau kagum bilang aja, hm?" Naruto kini menyeringai licik, 'kena, kau bocah!'.

"ck. Kau bercanda? Ka-" belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan ucapannya, seseorang telah memotong pembicaraan atau pertengkaran (?) mereka…

"Sudah selesai perkenalannya Namikaze-san, Uchiha-san?" yaa, Asuma-sensai lah orang yang telah memotong ucapan sang bungsu Uchiha barusan. Kini sang sensai tengah menatap dua pemuda di hadapannya –sebelumnya ia berjalan kearah tempat duduk NaruSasu– dengan senyum yang err–menyeramkan?

"E-eto…" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap datar pada sang sensai dan Naruto secara bergantian.

"Baiklah, kali ini kalian kumaafkan. Sekarang kembali perhatikan buku kalian!" Asuma-sensai kembali menerangkan pelajarannya setelah menegur ke dua pemuda tampan yang berstatus sebagai muridnya itu.

"Baik, sensai."

"Hn." Belum beberapa menit setelah mereka ditegur sang sensai. Mereka kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan yang tertunda –_maybe_ –.

"Hn dobe. Ini semua karena kau."

"Ha? Aku?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk wajahnya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Hn, kau." Sasuke memandang Naruto sinis.

"Kenapa aku?" tanya Naruto tak terima.

"Kalau kau tidak berisik tadi, kita tidak akan di tegur sensai." Ujar Sasuke datar.

"Wow, tak kusangka kau dapat bicara sepanjang itu." Naruto mengucapkannya sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Hn, diamlah. Kau berisik dobe." Sasuke memutar bola mata-nya malas.

"Ya, baik, baik. Uchiha-san." Naruto kembali memperhatikan papan tulis di depannya, tak mau ditegur sekali lagi oleh sang sensai. 'huh, pelajaran SMA ya… mudah sekali.' Batin Naruto sombong. Tapi, memang benar kok. Pelajaran SMA buat Naruto sih… kecil~

.

.

TEET TEET

Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran pun berbunyi. Para siswa kemudian berhamburan keluar ingin mengisi perut mereka yang lapar minta di isi.

Baiklah, kembali ke kelas XI. A dimana pemeran utama kita berada~

Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, banyak siswi maupun siswa dari kelas XI. A yang berhambur ke meja NaruSasu, bahkan ada yang bukan dari kelas itu, tapi mereka juga ikut mengerubungi meja NaruSasu. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah fans Sasuke yang –notabane- pangeran sekolah. Sedangkan Naruto? Yah, walaupun baru sehari di sekolah ini, ia sudah punya fans. Namanya juga orang tampan, dimana pun berada pasti di puja-puja, bener gak?-masa?-

"Kyaa, Sasuke-kun~ terimalah bekal buatanku. Bekal ini kubuatkan khusus untuk Sasuke-kun." Tampak seorang wanita cantik berambut pink menyodorkan sebuah kotak bekal berisikan berbagai macam menu yang bahan dasarnya' tomat' kepada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menatap tajam wanita yang berteriak-teriak di depannya. Membuat telinganya sakit saja. Tapi, bekal itu boleh juga. Batinnya. Maklumlah, Sasuke kan memang pencinta tomat~

"Sasuke-kun, ini bekal untukmu yang ku buat dengan penuh cinta." Teriak cewek lainnya-lebay-. Dan disambut dengan teriakan-teriakan lainnya pastinya.

"ck, mendokusai." Shikamaru, yang duduk dua bangku di belakang Sasuke berdecak kesal. Cewek-cewek berisik itu sudah mengganggu tidurnya. Namun tak lama setelah itu, ia kembali tidur deh. /eh?/

Naruto yang saat itu hendak keluar kelas -tidak tahan mendengar dengan teriakan cewek-cewek itu, membuat telinganya sakit saja- 'nanti harus ke THT nih…' batin Naruto. " Ah! maafkan aku." Naruto membungguk sopan, karena melamun tadi, ia jadi menabrak seseorang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya hendak membantu pemuda yang tak sengaja ditabraknya berdiri. Namun pemuda itu tidak menerima uluran tangannya, ia langsung berdiri dan berlari menjauh dari Naruto. 'aneh sekali. Rasanya aku pernah melihat orang itu, tapi dimana ya…'

"Hai, Naruto!" seorang pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik datang menghampiri Naruto dengan cengiran di wajahnya. Naruto berbalik, karena merasa namanya dipanggil. "Hai! Aku Inuzuka Kiba, panggil saja Kiba. Aku duduk di depan mejamu, lho. Salam kenal!" ujar Kiba ramah-banget-.

"Hai, Kiba. Senang berkenalan denganmu. Aku Namikaze Naruto, panggil saja Naruto." Sapa Naruto kembali sambil menunjukkan cengirannya. Kiba langsung merangkul Naruto yang lebih tinggi darinya, "Mulai hari ini kita berteman ya!" Naruto kembali tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kiba. "Tentu saja. Kau adalah temanku mulai detik ini." dan mereka berdua pun tertawa bersama –walau hanya Kiba yang tertawa, Naruto sih, senyum-senyum aja- . Yah, terdengar sangat err… apa ya? Entahlah. Menurut reader?

Dilain sisi, Sasuke yang melihat adegan di depan kelasnya barusan hanya diam di tempatnya. Memperhatikan gerak-gerik Naruto dan Kiba di depannya. Entahlah. Dia tak tahu ada apa dengan dirinya, ia sendiri merasa ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Kenapa? Kenapa ia merasa kesal Naruto akrab dengan kiba? Itu biasa kan? Ia sendiri pun tak mengerti.

**Sasuke POV**

"Sasuke-kun terimalah bekal buatanku!"

Wanita-wanita itu. Mereka tidak bosan apa? setiap hari membuatkan bekal untukku? Sudah jelas-jelas tidak aku makan. Aneh. Aku melirik gadis berambut pink disampingku, dari mana dia tahu makanan kesukaanku? Jangan Sasuke… nanti kalau bekal darinya kau makan, nanti dia bisa besar kepala. Tapi, ambil tomatnya aja, gak apa kan?

-SET-

Aku mengambil tomat yang di bawanya, kemudian memakannya.

"Kyaaa. Sasuke-kun memakan tomat pemberianku." Lihat kan? Apa kubilang? Dia pasti jadi besar kepala. Tapi, biarlah. Aku juga sedang lapar. .

"Hai Naruto."

Kiba? Ada urusan apa dia dengan si Naruto dobe itu. Tanpa sadar, aku terus memandangi mereka hingga mereka keluar kelas hendak ke kantin. Bahkan tomat kesukaanku pun kuacuhkan. Kenapa? kenapa aku merasa kesal? Kepada siapa? Kiba? Karena dia akrab dengan Naruto? Argggh! Tidak mungin… Kenapa aku jadi aneh begini! Ada apa sebenarnya denganku? Aku pasti sudah gila. Sadarlah Sasuke. Sadarlah!

"Sasuke-kun? Ada apa? Itu, keringatan lho." Ujar gadis berambut pink disampingku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sekitar dahinya.

Bersikaplah seperti biasa Sasuke. Mungkin kau hanya sedang tidak enak badan. Ya, tidak enak badan.

**Normal POV**

Naruto berjalan ke tempat duduknya. Heran, sudah mau bel tapi cewek-cewek itu belum juga pergi, 'ya sudahlah biarkan saja. Toh bukan aku yang di kerumuni.' Naruto kemudian duduk di kursinya, melirik Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya yang masih dikerumuni gadis-gadis. Tapi nampaknya Sasuke cuek aja tuh. Kelihatan gak peduli sama sekali malah.

"Hai, Sasuke. Lho? Kok mukamu pucat?" awalnya Naruto hanya ingin menyapa Sasuke. Tapi melihat wajah Sasuke yang pucat, Naruto kemudian menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Sasuke.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Dasar dobe!" Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto kasar. Di wajahnya terlihat ada semburat merah tipis, namun Naruto tidak menyadarinya. Dia kaget, Naruto tiba-tiba saja memegang dahinya. Tentu saja ia kaget. 'ternyata tangan Naruto besar dan lembut. Ah! Apa yang kupikirkan. Arggh! Apa-apaan aku ini. Sepertinya aku sudah mulai tidak waras, batin Sasuke frustasi.

"Aku hanya mengecek suhu tubuhmu. Biasa aja kenapa? Kau sakit? Mau kuantar ke UKS?" Naruto merasa 'sedikit' khawatir. Bagaimanapun, kalau misalnya Sasuke sakit dan malah muntah ke dia gimana? Malah makin susah kan dia?

"Hn." Sasuke kembali memasang tampang datar-nya, yang benar-benar membuat Naruto muak. Ia sudah berbaik hati menawarkan diri, tapi malah… sudahlah. Biarkan saja. Kalau nanti dia kesakitan, biar tahu rasa. Bweeek :p batin Naruto.

TEET TEET

"Ah! Sudah bel, kita masuk ke kelas yuk. Dah Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun~" ujar para cewek-cewek itu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada kedua pemuda tampan itu. Genit.

Sasuke cuek-cuek saja. Ia tak begitu peduli pada mereka. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menggendikkan bahunya.

"Teme, kau benar baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Hn." lagi. Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Yasudah kalau begitu." dan pelajaran pun di mulai ketika sang sensai memasuki kelas.

.

SKIP TIME

.

-Pulang sekolah-

"Naruto, pulang bareng yuk!" Kiba menghampiri Naruto di kursinya. Sasuke hanya menatap datar Kiba.

"Err… Sasuke. Kau mau pulang bareng juga?" tanya Kiba sambil tesenyum ragu-ragu.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke cepat dan tegas.

"Maaf, Kiba. Aku ada urusan setelah ini." Sebenarnya Naruto ingin menyelidiki siapa anak yang dia tabrak di depan kelas tadi, ia sepertinya pernah melihatnya. Namun, ia lupa entah dimana.

"Waah, ingin jalan sama cewek ya? Kau sudah punya pacar Naruto?" tanya Kiba antusias. Sasuke yang sedang membereskan bukunya, entah kenapa merasa ingin tahu. Ia pun menatap Naruto ingin tahu.

"Eh? Aku saja belum punya pacar." Jawab Naruto disertai senyuman.

"Masa, sih?" ulang Kiba, tak percaya cowok tampan macam Naruto belum punya pacar.

"Tapi, mungkin aku sudah ada calonnya." Naruto tersenyum lagi setelah mengatakan itu, kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan kelas. Kiba mengejar Naruto sambil berteriak-teriak memanggil Naruto, dan mulai menanyakan hal-hal mengenai si 'calon' pacar yang Naruto katakan. Dasar 'Mr. Kepo'. Kira-kira siapa ya orangnya? Cewek apa cowok? /lah?/ khekhekhe XD

'Si dobe itu, sudah punya calon katanya? Apa wanita itu cantik? Kenapa aku jadi gelisah begini? Memang apa hubungannya denganku? Sudah Sasuke, pikirkan hal yang jauh lebih penting dari pada si dobe itu! Dia bukan siapa-siapa dan tak ada hubungannya denganmu, ingat itu.' Sasuke merasa kepalanya sakit hari ini. Dia merasa seperti bukan dirinya saja, memang apa hubungannya dengan Naruto? Mereka hanyalah teman sebangku yang tak sengaja bertabrakan di koridor. Jadi apa masalahnya sekarang?

Sasuke mengacak surai raven-nya, bingung dengan dirinya sendiri sekarang.

"Sasuke, tidak pulang?" tanpa ia sadari, ternyata sedari tadi Neji -sahabatnya- telah menunggunya di pintu masuk kelas. Dan Sasuke pun melihat sekelilingnya, ternyata sudah banyak teman sekelasnya yang pulang –kecuali para fansgirl nya-. Ia pun mengambil tas sekolahnya dan berjalan ke luar kelas tanpa memperdulikan teriakan para fans nya.

"Hn." terdengar suara kekehan kecil dari Neji.

"Dingin sekali. Padahal, aku yang tampan ini telah menunggumu dari tadi lho, Sasu-chan~" setelah mengatakan itu, Neji mendapatkan jitakan telak di kepalanya. 'Adaw!' dan terdengarlah suara rintihan Neji yang kesakitan.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel menjijikkan itu." Sasuke mendeathglare Neji yang sedang mengelus-elus kepalanya yang mendapat jitakan sayang(?) dari Sasuke.

"Iya, iya. Jangan galak-galak dong, Sasuke~" tak mau mendapat jitakan sayang dari Sasuke 'lagi', kali ini Neji memanggil Sasuke dengan benar.

"Hn." Neji adalah teman seangkatan Itachi, kakak Sasuke. Dia sudah menanggap Sasuke seperti adik sendiri, walau kadang-kadang ia pun jengkel dengan sikap Sasuke yang dingin dan keras kepala.

"Itachi sudah menunggu di depan, jemputan sudah menunggu. Tuan muda Uchiha~" Neji menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengayunkan tangannya mempersilahkan Sasuke berjalan dengan gaya ala butler sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tch. Kau juga, silahkan tuan Hyuuga." Sasuke berkata seperti itu sambil mendelik malas kearah Neji, dan berjalan mendahului Neji.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Review?


End file.
